dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pirate Robot
|Race = Robot |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 9th, Age 750 |Address=Pirate Cave |FamConnect = }} The '''Pirate RobotDragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 (海賊ロボ)Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 is a powerful combat robot created by pirates to protect the lair where they keep their treasure. Appearance The Pirate Robot bears a strong resemblance to a Xenomorph from the ''Alien franchise, a creature often referenced in Akira Toriyama's manga, such as Dr. Slump chapter 14, "Arale on the Loose: Part 1". Its appearance and general concept was also based on a robot soldier that appear in Akira Toriyama's early depiction of Dragon Ball, titled Dragon Boy. Biography Dragon Ball General Blue Saga The Pirate Robot attacks Goku, Krillin, and Bulma when they arrive in an harbor inside the Pirate Cave, looking for a Dragon Ball, as well as the pirates' treasure. It was equipped with a sword (which Krillin destroys during their battle), an arm-mounted cannon with a machine gun and flamethrower functions, a powerful tail that could electrify people trapped in its coils, and jets in its feet that allowed it to hover in the air and move quickly across ground and water. Goku urges Krillin and Bulma to go on ahead whilst Goku vows to take the robot down and kicks it into the water which gives the two a chance to run off deeper into the base. The robot uses one it's coils to grab a hold of Goku's leg and pulls him into the water where he electrocutes him. Goku frees himself and escapes from the water, spotting a nearby large building he uses the Power Pole to ascend to the top. When the robot emerges from the water he is unable to find Goku who then jumps from the top of the building to gain increased momentum and punches through its head with a focused strike using the Rock-Paper-Scissors technique which destroys the robots power core. Power The Pirate Robot was a powerful adversary up to this point in the series, taking punches from Goku and Krillin with barely any damage. Even cannon fire and being caught in a large explosion only inflicts superficial damage. A punch from the robot was enough to hurt Krillin causing Goku to comment on the robots ability to fight. Arsenal *Hikou' – A flotation device in the Pirate Robot's feet enables it to hover in the air and glide across the ground and the surface of water at high speed. *'Sword''' – The Pirate Robot wields a large sword. *[[Killer Machine Gun|'Killer Machine Gun']] (キラーマシンガン) – The Pirate Robot is equipped with a machine gun in its left arm. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. It is also its Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Electric Tail' (Denryū) – The Pirate Robot can attack and shock his opponent with his electrified tail. He uses this against Goku. *'Flamethrower' – The Pirate Robot's gun arm has a flamethrower setting. Used only in the anime and in video games like the ''Legacy of Goku'' series and Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Video games The Pirate Robot is a boss in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden (called Bonkon Robo), Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. It appears as a boss and a playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and it is also playable in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In the bonus level 3-7 of Dragon Ball: Origins 2, the Pirate Robot attacks Krillin in the treasure room when the latter returns to the Pirate Cave in order to retrieve the pirates' treasure. After defeating the Pirate Robot, Krillin unintentionally destroys the treasure by opening an explosive chest. In the ''Legacy of Goku'' series, their are variants of the Pirate Robot referred to as Destroyers. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the Pirate Robot is a mini-boss in the Pirate Cave, and it also appears as a regular enemy with another enemy called Skull Robot (which is a blue Pirate Robot) in this place. He also appears as a regular enemy in the World Martial Arts Tournament sewer, with another enemy called Captain Robot (a red Pirate Robot). Enemies based on the Pirate Robot also appear as enemies in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. These robots have a more arrow shaped head, a wheel for a leg, different coloration, and different number in place of 2. Voice actors *Japanese: Kentarō Tone '(''Dragon Ball Heroes) *English: **Funimation dub: [[Brice Armstrong|'''Brice Armstrong]] Trivia *Despite having the number 2 on each of its legs, the Pirate Robot is unlikely to be Android 2 since he was created before the Red Ribbon Androids. *In one scene of Dragon Ball Z, during a flashback, a Prototype Android similar to the Pirate Robot can be seen hanging in Dr. Gero's Lab. *The Cyclopian Guards from The Return of Cooler and God Guardon from Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans share a resemblance with the Pirate Robot. In addition, the Cyclopian Guards could be defeated by an opponent focusing their power into one point of attack, much like the Pirate Robot, and Goku defeats God Guardon with an attack similar to the one he used on the Pirate Robot. *The guardians of Hell from the fourth Bleach movie Hell World, look very similar in appearance to the Pirate Robot. *In the English dub, it is able to speak four stereotypical pirate quotes: "argh mateys", "yo ho ho", "shiver me timbers" and "walk the plank"; in the original Japanese dub, it is completely silent. * Its torso armor looks eerily similar to Saiyan lower class battle armor. Given the concept of Saiyans did not exist at the time of its appearance, it may have inspired its design in the first place. * The robot's skull head is quite similar to a Xenomorph's head, with similar jaws as well. Gallery See also *Pirate Robot (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gun Users Category:Mute villains Category:Robots Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DB Characters